Final Legend
by Raven ShatterTears
Summary: This takes place after Fushigi Yugi Eikoden, Miaka and Taka's


[A/N: Hello! Just wanted to say I do not own Fushigi Yugi Characters. I do   
not even know if Hikari is exactly a girl or a boy. They don't say so I made   
her a girl!! Anyways hope you enjoy!]  
  
Prologue:  
  
Taka and Miaka Sukunami are happly married as we all know it. The past   
event dealing with Eikoden legend had a young girl about 16 named Mayo, enter   
the book of Suzaku.She tried to live out a dream thinking Taka would love her   
if she lured him back into the book. As known Miaka was pregnant, the thing   
was that the unborn baby was the Shinzaho. Finally once again Ancient China   
was saved by Miaka and Mayo combining links and summoning Suzaku. The fake   
Gods were destroyed and peace returned. After all that Miaka had gaven birth   
to a daughter, that she had named Hikari. Meaning in presence of light, there   
can be no darkness. Now the legend continues with Miaka's daughter Hikari,   
who is struggling after a sadness which had effected the family.  
  
1. Pages Are Turned  
  
"It..just can't be true.."  
  
"Hikari..."her uncle Keisuke said putting his hand on the shoulder of a   
almost replicate Miaka.  
  
"Why must we be punished!"she cried then fell to her knees "My mother   
never done anything wrong! Why did my brother have..to..to..die!"she sniffled.  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
Taka stood beside his wife who lay in the cotton bed in the Hospital   
delivery room, she was crying. Everything was set for the baby, but the child   
came out dead. "Taka..."she sniffed.  
  
He kneeled beside her bed while grabbing her hand "Oh Miaka..!"he held   
her trying to comfort her of her loss of her newborn son.  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
"Hikari, what happened sometimes happens"her aunt Mayo spoke, while   
hugging her niece.  
  
"But! This is the third time!! Each child comes out dead! How much can my   
mother take before she brakes down!"she told Mayo. Mayo and Keisuke soon had   
gotten married after Mayo was out of Highschool.  
  
Hikari then closed her eyes "Maybe..that legend or story you told was   
real! Maybe my brothers and sisters were recarniated there!" her tearful   
chestnut eyes showed ambition.  
  
"Hikari! Don't be silly!"Keisuke told her "Your right. I'm sorry"Hikari   
lied then walked away from them. She stood outside her mom's hospital room,   
she watched as her mother cried into her dad's arms.  
  
-Why can't my mom give birth to alive child, no medical disorients come   
up. She has no medical damage. So what is keeping her from having another   
child- she thought to herself as she knocked on the door. Taka looked up and   
beckoned for their daughter to enter. She walked in watching her mother   
suffer from the loss, she couldn't take it. She opened her mouth to say   
something but was loss for words.  
  
-flashback-  
  
"Mommy!Mommy!"a 11 yearold Hikari called from a picture which was Miaka and   
her seven Suzaku Seishi.  
  
"Yes Kari?"Miaka smiled as she walked up next to Hikari "Who are they?"Hikari   
giggled as she pointed at the picture she never noticed before.  
  
"Oh! Thats my friends from a legendry book" she told Hikari "Mommy! Stop   
making up stories!" she pouted. "Its no lie, I sware its true! I was sucked   
into the book of the Univers-"  
  
"Oh I just remembered I have to meet up with Suzumi and Naru"Hikari disturbed   
Miaka while telling the tale.  
  
-End of flashback-  
  
"Mom.."her voice trailed as Miaka looked up rubbing the tears away "Yes   
honey?"she sniffled.  
  
"I'm..sorry" she sniffled "Sorry for what?" Miaka asked her daughter as Taka   
looked at Hikari confusedly.  
  
"Sorry, I didn't listen to your tale of the Universe of the Four Gods.."she   
held her head low, the only odd thing was Hikari looked like Miaka. But was   
not Miaka, having aburn hair and all. Her personality was not of Miaka's or   
of Taka's.  
  
"Here.."Miaka said softly "I'll tell you their names...! Go into my bag and   
pull out the picture"she pointed at the chair. Hikari walked over to the   
chair then digged around, found lots of snacks then sweatdroped. Then hidden   
under thousands of junk food and such was the picture.  
  
"Mom! Why did you drag this here?"she said while she sat next to her mom on   
the bed. Miaka took the picture and looked at it "Their my friends, I wish   
for them to see the magic they had given me and Taka." she sniffled. Then ran   
her fingers over Hotohori "This is Hotohori, he was once the Emperor of   
Kounan" then she moved to Nuriko "This is my dear friend Nuriko, though she   
was a he. He still loved Hotohori knowing that he'll never feel that way for   
him" then she went to Chichiri "Now this is Chichiri, the kindest monk who   
can give you the greatest advice" then next Tasuki "Tasuki..was a bandit who   
gave up being the leader to become my fellow seishi" she sniffled then went   
to Chirko and Mitsukake.  
  
"So..these are all your friends. Daddy is really once a character from a   
book"she looked towards Taka.  
  
"Yes.." he told her.  
  
-next day-  
  
"Sorry about your brother's death" her good friend Suzumi Kajiwara the   
daughter of Tetsuya and Yui Hongo. "Its..okay"Hikari trailed off as soon as   
they stood in front of Yotsubadi High School.  
  
During her classes all Hikari did was sit there thinking -Where can I find   
this book? They wouldn't tell me. Maybe it will be a bad ide--  
  
"Ouch!" she said rubbing her head while looking up at her teacher who held a   
ruler in his left hand. "Ms. Sukunami! Pay attention! I was going through for   
your testings for your finale exams!" he snapped.  
  
"Ugh..gomen.."she apologised then looked at her hands on the desk, Suzumi   
looked at her oddly.  
  
The bell soon rang and school was finally over. Hikari was heading out but   
was stopped by Suzumi and Naru "Hey! Wait up!" they chimed togather. Hikari   
looked back then noticed Suzumi's concern look -Great a lecture time!-.  
  
"Kari! If you don't pay attention! You won't pass 11th grade!" she said   
sternly. Naru rolled her eyes then giggled "Anyways! Do you guys mind going   
to the national library with me? I have to get a book on" she sighed "   
American story called Harry Potter or something" she sounded disgusted.  
  
"Sure"Hikari said then followed her friends to the library, she walked into   
the library then looked around. It was old building that was for sure, she   
never dared to enter a book place. "Oh my god! They left me"she shrieked then   
looked around noticing her friends disappeared, she walked the stairs which   
lead to that room. The room where Miaka had found the Universe Of The Four   
Gods.  
  
"Huh..thats funny! Why is there a glowing red light in that room?" she   
thought out loud then turned the knob. It opened she looked around noticing a   
book on the ground glowing, she reached down and picked it up. "Whats this?"   
she ran her fingers over the chinesse characters on the book.  
  
"Could..this be?"she opened the book and then. Noticed some writing, the   
pages began to glow and the red glowing surrounded her. She found herself   
getting sucked up "Ahhh!" she screamed as she closed her eyes. As she was   
falling into nothing she herd a bird sound she opened her eyes to see a giant   
red phoenix "What..the..!" she yelled as the bird flew away she fell to the   
ground.  
  
"Ouch! Rough landing!" she said then stood up looking around the ancient land   
"Oh god! I am really in the book!" she looked around. "Heya girly!You lost?"   
a man spoke from behind her -Oh God! Your barely here and a sick pervert is   
after you!- she turned around and glared.  
  
"AIE! HENTAI!" she smacked him over the head "Owww! Sheesh! I was just   
wondering if you were lost! Don't got to get your panties in bunch!"he hissed   
while revealing his fangs while rubbing his head.  
  
"Wait!!!!!!!Are you Tasuki??!!!" she blinked her eyes while he glared up at   
her "Yah! What of it?" he growled.  
  
"Um..Um..well!" she stuttered then he rolled his eyes"What?! Are you waiting   
for! I aint got all year!"he yelled.  
  
"I'm sorry! I'm Hikari Sukunami! You may remember my mother Miaka and my   
father Taka?" she asked the young bandit -Hey!! How is he so young still?-   
she wondered.  
  
"Wow! You look just like her!"he blinked his eyes then his left eyebrow   
slanted "Your not some imposter are you?!" he growled "Because if you are   
I'll.."he tried reaching for something on his back. It had apparently   
disappeared "WHERE THE HELL IS MY TESSEN!!" he paniced while looking around.  
  
"Y-you stole it didn't you!"he yelled then pointed a accusing finger at her   
as she backed away "NO! I don't even know what your stupid tessen is! Fang   
boy!" she snapped. "FANG BOY! WHO YOU CALLIN'!" he inranged.   
  
"Daddy told me that was the nickname you are called"she smirked then found   
the diamond shapped fan behind his feet. She sweatdrop then pointed behind   
him "Um..Tasuki, your fan is right behind you by your feet".  
  
"Ah! Would you look at that!"he laughed insanely then picked it up -Weirdo-   
she thought then he smirked "So Hikari! What are you doing in this world?"  
  
"Well..ugh..looking for answers.."  
  
"Hey, San En!" a woman's voice called from behind the two.  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
2nd Chapter: Suzaku Miko?  
  
Hikari has finally made it here, the odd thing is. The first person she   
meets is Tasuki who hasn't aged at all. Hmm..who could be helping that out?   
Also who is this woman? Why does Tasuki not get along with her at all? Find   
out if you R&R for the next chapter!  
  
Raven:  
  
Hello! Thanks for anyone who read this! I shall continue with this story if   
you all will R&R!! Also if your wondering what San En is, thats Tasuki in   
chinesse. So did you like it or not? Please R&R SOON! 


End file.
